


Spa Day

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: Daeyeol needs a body massage and Sungyoon just so happens to be the only free masseur.





	Spa Day

Sungyoon was just going to have lunch when he’s called upon by the receptionist and tasked to tend to a new customer. 

He’s not that starving yet and the extra tip could be good so he tells Jibeom to go without him and he’ll just follow. He fixes his scrubs and takes his stuff from the locker and goes directly to the room where the customer is waiting. He sets down the oils by the small table beside the bed, where the customer is sitting. He looks around his age, and has a handsome face Sungyoon would drool for. He’s just his type.

Sungyoon tries to shake off the blush in his face by setting the room to dim and lighting the scented candles.

“Good morning sir. I’m Sungyoon, your masseur for today.” he introduces himself, and the man smiles at him. 

“I’m Daeyeol. Please take care of the knots on my back.” 

“Yes I will sir, that’s the plan. Just lie down and take off your robe then we can start.” 

He prepares the towels that covers the customers lower side as the customer takes of his robe, revealing a lean body. Sungyoon pretends he isn’t looking and feigns innocence as the man lies down and he covers his buttocks with a towel. 

“I’ll start from the top sir. Tell me if there’s anything else that needs to be done.” he says and Daeyeol points at several parts of his back.

“These parts hurt when I sit for a long period of time.” 

He begins to apply oil on his hands and on the customer’s back. 

“What is your work sir?” he asks him as he begins massaging the back.

“I work in an office. So my back and ass are abused by the office chair.” Daeyeol groans through the cushion where he lies face down and Sungyoon chuckles.

“Yes, I kind of sensed it from the knots on your back.” 

“You get a lot of knots like these?” Daeyeol asks.

“Yours are special  _ sir. _ ” he flirts, before he could even stop himself. 

“Don’t call me sir. Just call me Daeyeol. I’m just 26. You’re calling me as if I’m 52.” 

“Okay then Daeyeol  _ hyung. _ ” 

“You’re younger?” 

“I’m 24.” 

“ _ Great _ .” Daeyeol notes, and Sungyoon stops rubbing on his shoulder.

“What does that imply?” 

“It means you’re awesome.” Daeyeol raises a thumbs up and Sungyoon can’t help but chuckle. 

Sungyoon focuses on massaging Daeyeol then, running his palm on the troublesome knots on his back and crushing them so it’s prevented from becoming a cold or something worse. 

Daeyeol makes groaning sounds every time Sungyoon would press at a certain point, and the sound makes him gasp a little. It’s deep, a little bit sexy but a whole lot of turn on for him. He actually tries to experiment, finding spots where it would make Daeyeol make a sharp inhale or a long moan. 

He finishes the back and shoulders easily without hassle, and proceeds to move on to his arms and legs. Daeyeol seems woozy from where Sungyoon sees him and his eyes are heavy lidded already. 

“This is so good.” Daeyeol says as Sungyoon massages his neck, which makes his face be parallel in front of him. Daeyeol has his eyes on him, staringㅡthen closes his eyes.

“What is good?” 

Daeyeol smiles at him, but his hand is on Sungyoon’s waist from where it is outstretched, creeping under the scrub suit he’s wearing. 

“This massage. But I think my neck has had enough.” Daeyeol takes his hand away from his neck and drags it lower to his nether regions, where the towel still covers it. “Could you massage this area too?” 

Sungyoon gets the connotation, and Daeyeol is looking at him expectantly, lips parted.

Sungyoon lifts the towel and drags it down, exposing the long hard cock in front of them. He rubs his palms and holds the cock, stroking it in long rotations. He looks to see Daeyeol who has his eyes closed and is breathing heavily.

“It n-needs more pressure.” Daeyeol notes and Sungyoon grips harder.

“As you wish.” 

They begin making out after that, with Daeyeol kissing Sungyoon fervently. Daeyeol is sitting upright, meeting him halfway from where he stands. It’s a bit sloppy but Sungyoon doesn’t mind, as Daeyeol’s tongue is being shoved down on his throat. He tugs at Daeyeol’s hair so he can go further, and Daeyeol’s cold hands are feeling him up under his scrubs. Once he finds Sungyoon’s nipples he pinches it, eliciting a reaction from the younger male. 

“Take it off.” Daeyeol tugs at his top that he pulls over in one swift motion. Daeyeol begins attacking his nipple, sucking eagerly then proceeds to suck on his neck and torso, which is definitely going to develop into hickeys.

Sungyoon is burning hot, and Daeyeol is his fever.

Sungyoon goes back to tending to Daeyeol’s abandoned cock, pumping it in his hand until it is harder.

“Lie down and relax, I’ll take care of you.” Sungyoon says, and Daeyeol moans out really loud, as Sungyoon takes in his cock as far as he can into his mouth and eagerly sucks on it. Sungyoon couldn’t take it all in his mouth so he puts his hands around the base and pumps it as he sucks Daeyeol off, eliciting sexy moans off the older one. 

Sungyoon is playing with the head using his tongue, lapping as if it was a sweet treat. Daeyeol holds his head by his hair and thrusts on his mouth a bit, making his teeth graze the underside a bit.

“Did that hurt?” he asks, Daeyeol’s dick still half hanging in front of his face.

“No, go on.” the older male sounds different now, and his eyes glassy from the pleasure. Sungyoon continues sucking on it, until he feels Daeyeol’s body tensing, so he spits out the hard dick and gets upㅡtaking off his lower garments. 

He gets on the bed, and positions himself hovering over Daeyeol, his back facing him.

His hands are still slick from the massage oil he’s been using, but he still adds more on his hand as he bends down and reaches for his hole. Daeyeol helps him, as he can feel the older male grip his ass cheeks spreading them apart as he inserts a finger in. Once he gets comfortable he adds a finger, and scissors it as Daeyeol massages his globes. He moans out loud when he enters a third finger and is making tiny little sounds as he prepares himself for Daeyeol. 

“You look so beautiful.” the customer compliments him from behind, who is enjoying the first class seat he has for watching Sungyoon’s preparation show. 

When he faces him again Daeyeol pulls him in for another kiss, his ass grinding the older man’s nether regions. He can feel it almost against his hole, and his body buzzes in excitement.

“I’m ready.” he says, and Daeyeol nods.

He sees the older man grip the sheets when Sungyoon begins to sit himself on Daeyeol’s rock hard dick. Sungyoon heavily moans as he sinks in slowly on the dick, the size was clearly too big than what he initially expected. By the time he’s fully sitting on Daeyeol, it feels so big and heavy inside of him, yet so good that he moans just at the thought of a massive dick pounding him. 

“You’re so tight.” Daeyeol says as he makes tiny movements upwards, and Sungyoon closes his eyes. He’s still adjusting, and it feels a bit uncomfortable yet so good.

“You’re so big inside me.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Daeyeol holds him by the waist as Sungyoon finally lifts himself up and slams himself down again into the older’s dick, this time stronger. 

He goes slow, taking his time fucking himself on Daeyeol’s cock and Daeyeol must’ve realized this, so he digs his fingers on Sungyoon’s thighs, making them spread wider as Daeyeol thrusts up hardly against Sungyoon’s ass. It makes Sungyoon moan out loud, and it’s so sexy that Daeyeol continues it, fucking Sungyoon up as the latter bounces on his cock eagerly. 

“Right there,  _ yes.  _ That’s  _ good. _ God.” he puts his hands on Daeyeol’s torso, running his fingers on the smooth expanse of skin. 

Daeyeol makes swift movements, sitting upright and adjusting their angle. Sungyoon clutches on Daeyeol’s body, nails digging on the customer’s back as the older male begins thrusting into him quickly, making Sungyoon moan continuously, mouth hanging wide at every thrust saying the most deliciously dirty things that make Daeyeol slap into his ass even more. 

“Pound me harder,  _ yes,  _ fuck me, ah shit fuck--” Sungyoon continues spitting strings of profanities when Daeyeol finally hits his prostate and it felt so good that it doesn’t take them long before Daeyeol’s half breath half grunts becomes louder and his thrusting more erratic, and Sungyoon’s moans louder and fasterㅡalbeit his choice. He’s beginning to feel his stomach twist and his thighs tense. Daeyeol takes his dick into his big sweaty palm and begins to pump it to their rhythm and Sungyoon breathes out a long moan then comes, ropes of white liquid shooting out covering him. Daeyeol continues to pound on him rapidly as Sungyoon falls from his high, his ass more sensitive now that every thrust makes him take a sharp inhale and moan. When Daeyeol finally comes, his insides are immediately filled with warm liquid that made him close his eyes in pleasure. They fall back down on the bed and then Daeyeol pulls out. It’s a miracle they didn’t fall off and that he’s still hard despite coming.

Daeyeol is sweaty all over and is breathing hard on Sungyoon’s neck, and he feels like he has never been fucked like this before. 

Daeyeol is nuzzling his neck, leaving soft kisses. 

“I think I’m going to be a regular in this spa.” Daeyeol says.

“Good. I can’t wait for our next session.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first daeyoon smut i wrote amd plot wise i dont have any excuse at all qit's literally just porn without much plot it's just them getting it on because who doesn't like daeyoon getting it on? owo anyway hit the kudos and comment !!


End file.
